Kurosaki Towers
by The Zanpaku-Ramen Pirates
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has the good life. He's living in the penthouse suite of his family's hotel, Kurosaki Towers and doesn't have to do anything but play video games and go skateboarding. But, when his father leaves for four years with his sisters, his last words are "Don't go out of business!" About an hour later Ichigo realizes he has no idea how to run a hotel. Full summ on profile


**Kurosaki Towers **

**I sadly :'( don't own Bleach**

**MAJOR OOC AND AU**

"And remember we're not coming back so the hotel is yours." Isshin Kurosaki said to his 17 year old son.

"Yeah yeah that's great." Ichigo answered. He was currently playing Grand Theft Auto.

"And remember _**don't go out of business**_."

**Hours Later**

Ichigo got up for two reasons one; he beat Grand Theft Auto and was going to change games. Two; He wanted a Diet Coke. On the Fridge he found a note.

_Dear Ichi-nii,_

_I figured you forgot what Dad said so here's a recap _

_We'll visit but we're not ever coming back permanently_

_The hotel is yours_

_Don't go out of business_

_Sincerely, Karin_

Ichigo froze after reading the note "HELL YEAH I OWN A HOTEL!" He yelled  
"OH SHIT I DON"T KNOW HOW TO RUN A HOTEL!" he yelled again this time in horror.

KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT

20 minutes and 17 phone calls later Renji, Chad, Rukia, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Haribel, Hitsugya, Uryû, Byakuya, Isane, Nemu, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Unohana, Orihime, Yachiru and Urahara were standing, sitting or lounging in The Pent house living room.  
"So why are we here?" Renji asked.  
"Because I own this hotel and have no idea on how to run it. If you don't believe me read this note."  
"What; and you think we do?!" Renji yelled.  
"I'll read of every ones job. Oh and Yachiru" he told the 16 year old girl "you take the night shift."  
"Renji- Bellhop, Chad- Bellhop, Rukia- Housekeeping, Matsumoto- Housekeeping, Yoruichi- Housekeeping, Halibel- Lifeguard, Hitsugya- Towel Boy, Uryû- Cook ,Byakuya- Cook, Isane- Cook, Nemu- Waiter, Grimmjow- Waiter, Kenpachi- Waiter, Unohana- Waiter, Orihime- Front Desk, Yachiru- Front Desk, Urahara- Valet and Urahara no stealing the nice cars."  
"Awwwwww." was the answer Ichigo got.  
"Okay people you have your positions on a slip of paper. Get it from me and go get your room. You get $35 an hour and stay for free in one of the 16 rooms on the penthouse suit. Two of you will have to share. No one shares with me unless I say so. You also get a key to the room with the private elevator that goes up to the pent house suit."  
" I call sharing with Grimkitty! : 3" Haribel yelled.  
"Grimkitty?" Ichigo asked.  
"Only she can call me that." Grimmjow answered.  
"But still _Grimkitty_?" Toshiro snickered.  
"Yeah, Yeah laugh it up _Chibi-kun_."  
"*GASP* WHO TOLD YOU!"  
"Whoops." Rangiku said sheepishly.  
"ENOUGH!" Ichigo yelled.  
"To get back at each other we will say an embarrassing nickname we all have."  
"I'm occasionally called Chappy-chan." Rukia said.  
"Monkey boy." Renji said,  
"Captain Banana." Byakuya chimed in. Everyone stared at him.  
"Don't ask.",  
"The pink haired she-devil." Yachiru exclaimed proudly,  
"The king of Geekton." Uryû sighed,  
"The scientist." Nemu muttered,  
"Jaws 'cuz I eat like a shark." Haribel said cheerfully,  
"The gentle giant." Chad and Isane said,  
"God of Sake."(**A/N** go ahead guess),  
"The Pimp." Said Urahara,  
"Ninja Kitty." Yoruichi piped up,  
"Poison Chef." Orihime said with good reason.  
"And you Ichigo?" Yachiru asked *Brrrriiinnngg*  
"One sec. Uh hu. Yeah. Okay But I have a hotel to run! Fine. Bye. Okay my 8 year old cousin Nel is coming to…"  
"BERRY-KUN!"  
"Stay with me forever." Ichigo said.  
"Forever?" Yachiru asked.  
"Yes forever."  
"MAKE OVER BUDDY!11111one!11" All the girls screamed, defining the guys.  
"Yes yes make over budd…Oof!" His response cut short by a tackle from Nel.  
"Berry-kun how are you I haven't seen you in forever now I'm staying with you forever! Where are Karin-nii, Yuzu-nii and uncle goat face?" The girl now in his lap with her green pants and shirt with the word green all over them and her ram skull hat in her hands.  
"Their not coming back. They went to put Karin and Yuzu through High school. My friends and I are here for good."He said. Nel looked around the room at all the people she just noticed were there.  
"Oh WOW really!" Nel said with a hopeful expression on her face.  
"Really."  
"YAY!"

KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT$$$$$$$KT

_**Okay first chapter done YAYS! I'll try to update fast but I have little free time with caring for the dog to chores and vacation and Chapt. 2 of One bad thing will be out soon until then**_

_**The Z-RP**_

_**PS. I take requests for one shots or fanfics. Check my profile For pairings I'll do or won't do**_

_**PPS. I have to know what the cartoon, book, manga, ect. IS to do it no Yaoi or Yuri will be done sorry P PM me with your requests Also Flames will be used to make cookies for the nice people who review So please review**_


End file.
